Freedom
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Lived in an orphanage wasn't easy like like people think. But I must be strong to full fill my promised to someone really important to me. Specially when his new family really protected him for 'something'... ( characters : Saki Giichi & Hayama Takumi , Rat M for safety )
1. Chapter 1

Title : Freedom

Chapter : 1

Fandom : Takumi-kun Series

Desc : Gotoh Shinobu

Characters : Saki Giichi & Hayama Takumi

Rat : M ( for safety )

Genre : Hurt & Comfort / Romance

Editor : Dua-chan ^_^

**A/N :** This is my 2nd story in English.. my description of both of the characters might seem different than usual. However, this is how I developed my story and I hope for an understanding and support.

**Pov : Saki Giichi**

**-00START00-**

Having lived a life without any support from anyone who should be supporting you, encouraging you when are down or depress or making you feel grateful for your life is not easy. It might lead you to die easily if you are not strong enough. It might also cause you to give up without thinking all the consequence for your life in the future. Some of my friends choose to commit suicide rather than try to learn, to understand and changed their behavior towards life.

Fortunately, with all the experiences I have got, I can face all the problems with a good manner. Even though sometimes it hurts and I think to give up too but I do not. I cannot do that since I had promised to someone important and precious in my life. He was my brother, my best friend and in short…

He was everything to me…

**-0000-**

To be born into this cruel world without knowing my real parents and to live more than 6 years depending on some donations was a harsh reality for me. I lived in the orphanage with Takahashi-san as my 'mother'. She was the one who found me when my parent left me in the box in front of the orphanage gate with some money and a letter. She took me with her.

'_This kid is pure and innocent, someone who must not live with us . We who live in a cruel world will not bring any good to him. Please take care of this boy with this money. This was all of our savings before we started to work at a bad place. Please tell him to forget us and hate us. And… please call him Giichi'._

When I hear these stories at my 7th birthday, I started to hate them and want to find and kill them no matter what. But, Takahashi-san told me to love them and forgive them instead.

"Giichi, they would not leave you in front this orphanage if they didn't love you. They even left some money with their letter…," Takahashi put his left hand on my little shoulder. "… Living in this cruel world is not as easy as it is in some stories you would ever read. You must understand and choose the best option and sometimes the choices you make might require self-sacrificing…"

For me, who were still innocent and short tempered, I did not understand Takahashi-san's words. But, Takahashi-san always reminded me to keep learning and understanding from other people's situation. My friends who had same fate as me feel more depress or sad than me sometime. With Takahashi's kindness, their hatred slowly disappeared as they had started a new life.

Being adopted was the best pleasure and the biggest fear for us at the same time. Excitement for having 'parents' that you never have had before but afraid if the new parents do not love you as you would expect them to. It was also possible that your new parents show their kindness in the beginning and throw you like away afterwards as if you are just a tool. I had many reasons to feel that way since I always heard stories from someone who came back to the orphanage without telling to their adoptive parents because they were treated badly by their adoptive parents. That is why they chose to work in orphanage instead of living with their adoptive parents.

At my 9th birthday, Takahashi invited me to her office and introduced a new boy to me. She met him while she was doing her monthly shopping with some elders a while ago. He seemed in a poor state and requested to take him with her when he saw Takahashi-san.

"Giichi, please be friends with Takumi, okay? He is same age as you but still, please take care of him and teach him as an 'elder' "

Takumi's height was same as mine. His face looked so cute with his big black eyes and dark brown hair. When I offered my hand to him to shake his hand, he looked so confused and hid himself behind Takashi's back. Takahashi smiled and nodded to him for a while and at the end I could reach his hand. After the hand-shake, I held his hand and took him to the playground.

Our friendships slowly became deeper than I would have thought. In my eyes, he was like a brother than a friend. We were always together when it came to having our meals, playing or helping elders when they cannot reach all children together. Seeing his big smiles made me promise to myself to protect that smiles and never make him cry like he did before.

Sadly, after 2 years, I had to understand how it is to 'give up' something precious. A new couple came to orphanage and gave an adoption application. They wanted to adopt Takumi as their son. When Takanashi informed us, we excused our self to go back our room and slowly our eyes were heavy as we hugged each other.

"Gii…," Takumi rested his head on my right shoulder. "I don't want to be adopted. I only want to be with you. Please, Gii… I don't want…"

A big silent between us and a tight hug was all I could give to him. I wanted to hide him and did not want anyone to take him away from me. But, I could not do that. I did not have any power and authority to do that.

I released him from my hug, wiped his tears and saw directly into his black eyes. "Listen, Takumi. I'm really sorry… I'm really sorry I cannot help you in this situation…," suddenly my tears started to fall. "…please forgive me, Takumi… Ah, you can hate me Takumi… You can hate and forget me but… I want you to know… I love you… I love you from the bottom of my heart… I want to always stay by your side, help you whenever you need, but… in this case, I don't have any power… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…"

I bowed as much as possible so that I could hide my face from him.

"G-gi… please, raises your head… Gii, I am sorry… Please, don't cry…" Takumi put his two hands on my face, wiped my tears and again we cried together. "I love you too Gii… It is impossible to hate you… but, Gii… can I ask you something…"

I nodded while wiping my tears. "What is that, Takumi…"

Takumi reached for my hands and held them together. "Promise me that we will meet again and live together like now… No matter how bad our situations might be in the future, we must be together... Promise…?"

I nodded as we acted the 'pinky promise' joining each of our right hand's pinky fingers. "I promise, Takumi…". After that, we hugged and cried again until we fell asleep… and then his new parents came and took him away from me.

**-9 years later -**

This afternoon I promised my mother to buy her a cake from her favorite bakery. While the driver is parking the car, I suddenly I realize there is someone who is standing in front of the store, looking at the cakes in the display behind the glass window without moving an inch. Seeing his appearance, I am sure he could afford at least a little cake.

'_So, why does he not buy it…'_

I get out from my black car with my black brown wallet in my hand and slowly walk to the store. I still pay attention and see him carefully even from the inside of the store. I start to look around in the cake display to choose to buy cakes. One for me and another for this guy. I am not sure why but my heart starts to beat fast.

His body looks so thin in his black t-shirt and blue jeans. His big eyes and black hair makes him look like a teenager, "Maybe he is younger than me… Senior high school…?"

I start to wonder about him but then the shop's keeper comes to me with a big box and a small plastic bag. After I have paid, I walk to the door and stop behind him before going back to my car.

"Take this," I raise the small plastic towards him. He looks shocked and shakes his head as rejecting my gift. "Don't worry, kid… I did not put any poison in it and … you want to eat that chocolate cake, right? Just take this…"

While the boy is reaching for the plastic bag which I offered him, I hear a weak whisper.

"Gii…"

"Eh…?"

Before I could say more an old woman calls his name which makes his body jolt and he refuses the plastic again...

"…mi..! What are you doing!," the old woman comes and reaches for his hand in anger. She then forces him to bow and apologize. "Sorry for my son's behavior. He has some mental problems which makes things difficult to understand for him. I'm really sorry…"

"D-don't worry… It is my fault after all..."

Without listening to any more explanation, that woman drags him by holding his hand and takes him away from me. While this all is happening in front of me, what I only wonder is… "Why the boy keeps staring at me with… sad eyes and face…?"

Trying to ignore all this, I continue to walk towards my car and again I hear her shouting at him which makes me look at them once more. That is when I realize something which I should have realized earlier.

"… If you do that again, I will kick you from our home, Takumi! Do you understand?!" shouts the woman before they get in into the bus.

My heart beats so fast and it is really hard to breath all the sudden. All I do is staring at the back of this boy while I whisper...

"Ta-takumi… is that… you…"

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

**A/N : Thank you for taking your time and reading this story ^_^ **

**Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Freedom **

Chapter : 2

Fandom : Takumi-kun Series

Desc : Gotoh Shinobu

Characters : Saki Giichi & Hayama Takumi

Rat : M ( for save )

Genre : Hurt & Comfort / Romance

Editor : Dua chan

A/N : This is my 2nd story.. I'm really sorry if I make some mistakes with their 'characteristics'.

Thanks for all reviews and favourites this story ^_^

**Pov : Hayama Takumi**

**-00START00-**

_'__'No matter how hard it becomes, we must be together...'_

A near to impossible promise I made with someone I knew for a very short period. With all my selfishness, I forced him to make this promise since I did not want to be alone in this world. I needed someone who cared for me and understood me since most of them only saw my appearance than what I held in my heart.

My friends always judged me as a coward since I never played or interacted with them. After finishing my classes at school, I went straight home and then to my room. I then used to lock the door, opened my book and turned on my music player. My head was already full with some harsh words from my parent. Every time I went home, a broken glass and some alcohol's bottle were left behind in the kitchen.

Today my parent had another quarrel and I chose to wander around in the park, which was not too far from my home. I sat on one of the benches and suddenly a young woman came and sat beside me. She showed me her bright smile, put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Are you okay? How about you move into my home?"

"Eh?"

A lot of questions appeared in my mind at once. _'How can a stranger tell me something like that?!_ . I moved on a side to make more space between us and stared into in her black eyes.

"Who are you?! If you plan to kidnap me, it is useless. My family does not have a lot of money. Not as much as you think!"

I shouted as an attempt to defend myself, but she kept on smiling and nodded for a while. "I am not trying to kidnap you. I just wanted to help you, Takumi..."

A big silence between us. I was surprised with her words. Her smiles never disappeared from her face as she continued to explain.

"... I know you would be surprised and start to wonder 'Why I know your name", right?" I nodded as my short answer. "Do you know 'Shidou Orphanage'? I'm from there and my name is Takahashi, the owner and the 'mom' for all the children there."

I still kept a safe distance from her but she made me curious. "So, what do you want?"

"Like I said before, how about you move into our orphanage?"

"But, I'm not an orphan!"

Takahashi-san still smiled and nodded again. "I know... I just want to help you, Takumi. I just want to save you before the authorities force you to move into their orphanage because of your parents..."

Before I could ask any other question, suddenly some police car started to come in front of my house and after some minutes, they forced my parents into their car. Without realizing, I hugged Takahashi-san who already had hugged me tight. Some tears started fall down, wetting my dirty face.

"Sorry, Takumi... I should have explained to you before you would witness this cruel scene..."

Without any words, I just hugged her back and rested my head at her shoulder. She held me into her embrace and rubbed my back slowly. She let me put my hand to her shoulder and cry as I was making her blue sweater all wet. "So, I'm alone..."

Takahashi shaked her head while rubbing my back. "You're not, Takumi. You will move into my orphanage. I have someone who is same age as you. I hope you guys can be friend or even brothers."

After that incident, I met Giichi. His light brown hair with blue eyes made him look more like a foreigner than Japanese. His kindness and care made me feel alive. He taught me to be happy with what I had as well as to keep trying to forgive my parent like he did. When I heard his past, I could not help crying even though Gii told me to ignore and listen just as a tale.

"Stop crying, Takumi... That is just an old story..." Gii rubbed my back hoping that I would stop crying.

"Bu-but..." Gii shaked his head and hugged me tight. "I'm sorry Gii. I do not mean to keep crying like this... I just.. just..."

Gii released me from his hug and for the first time did something which even my parents never did. He kissed me and in a second my tears stopped to fall.

"G-gii..."

Giichi wiped my tears with his fingers. I could feel the warmth from his palm. Gii smiled and rested his head on my shoulder. "I'm glad you stopped crying, Takumi. If you would not stop crying, I would also not be able to stop myself from crying anymore..." His body started to shake while he hugged me tight. This time I rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Takumi, can I request something?" Gii said after calming himself. I nodded as my answer. "Will you be by my side forever? One day, when we leave this orphanage, we will work and live together... Will you...?"

I hugged him tight and nodded again. "I will, Giichi. Let us promise to be together forever..." After that we made a 'pinky promise' and then we went back to the kitchen to help the others preparing our dinner.

2 years later, Takahashi told me that a couple would be coming to adopt me as their child. Of course it was a big surprised and a big shock. For me who already felt comfortable with all the elders in this orphanage.

And… Giichi... I did not want to be separated from him at any cost.

Before that couple took me with them, Takahashi invited me to her room. We sat on a small sofa as she gave me a tight hug and told me to be strong and good with my new family. Takahashi also told me that she could never guarantee about how the new family would be. She could only pray and hope the best for us. After a long hug, Takahashi-san released me from her hug and walked slowly to her desk. She then opened a small drawer and took a small blue box out. She then came and sat behind me on the sofa.

"Takumi…," I looked at her as she opened the box. A small necklace with a blue stone in the middle was inside the box. She took the necklace out, opened the small hook and put it around my neck.

"...if there come any bad happen in your life, remember Takumi... You are not alone. Remember have 3 persons who really love you and never leave you behind..."

My dark eyes still following her hand and said, "Can I know who are they, Takahashi san?"

Takahashi nodded. "God, me and your beloved one, Giichi..."

"Giichi...?," I feel confused, embarrassed, and asked her again. "Why, Takahashi-san?"

This time Takahashi showed her big smiles and hugged me tightly. "I know him before you met him and I know him very well. Whenever I hear him talking about you, I can see his bright smile, which I never saw before. Thank you, Takumi. You have taught him how to smiles again. Even his behaviour towards life has changed now. Again, I am really sorry for separating you and Giichi…"

For the first time I saw Takahashi's tears. I hugged her back and again, rested my head at her shoulder. "Thank you for everything, Takahashi-san… But, can I ask you something?"

Takahashi released me from her hug as she put her right hand on my cheek. "Of course you can. You can ask me anything, Takumi…"

I held the little blue stone while I saw her eyes directly. "About this necklace…"

Takahashi smiled brightly again and this time she patted on my head. "This is my present for you and Gii. Although two of you must be separated, one day you will meet again. All you have to do are believe and remember this, Takumi."

**-0000—**

To get rid of all the stress and anger, which you cannot bear anymore, suicide seemed the easiest solution. However, I must keep my strength and hope for a better future, since I promised this to someone I love. No matter how hard it is, I must keep on living and keep gathered all information I can.

When I started to live with my new family, I dreamed of a new beautiful life and a warm welcome. Dream like eating together with all of the family members of going vacations of trips somewhere nice. Unfortunately, it never happened in my new life.

The lady with long straight black hair, wearing a baby brown dress, standing in the kitchen was my new mother. The man with light brown hair wearing a greet T-Shirt and black jeans was my new father. They had a boy who was 1 year younger than me. Today my mother baked a birthday cake for my little brother.

From this day too, I learn something about this family.

After sang a birthday song to my younger brother, he blew the candles and started to cut the cake. Since the cake was small, he claimed that cake to be himself, which he did not want to share with others. For me as the new family member, I chose to keep silent and be patient. My father tried his best to persuade his son to share a small piece to me, but he keep on refusing.

"It is mine and I can decide what I will do with my cake," Takuya held the cake in his hands. "Mother promised to give me the whole cake on my 10th birthday."

He had big brown eyes, just like his father's and his black hair were like mother's. With his words, he rather reminded me of my status in this family. "It is okay, Takuya. You can have it all." I said as I saw my father directly in his eyes. Father looked so sorry with his son's attitude.

"Please forgive him, Takumi."

I nodded and smiled. "It is okay, father. I am his big brother after all…"

"…and new 'people' in here…", Takuya said while he started to ate the cake.

"Takuya! Show you respect to your big brother!," shout my father for protect me. "Takumi…"

I smiled again to my father. "It is okay, father. I understand…"

With the passage of time, I learnt their reasons to adopt me. It was for their son, who because of his bad attitude could not have any friends. His parent wanted their son to have some experienced with friends or siblings. It would help him to socialise in a better way. In my case, they hope I could teach him as his big brother. Unfortunately, I was not that strong although I tried my best.

Two years later, an accident occurred with changed everything. On my 13th birthday, my parent passed away in a plane crash. Since I was still 13 years old and my little brother was 12 years old, some elders decide about who would look after us from now on. It was my mother's sister, who was chosen to be our guardian.

Sadly, she only concern with Takuya, my little brother.

My aunt never agreed with his big sister decision to adopt me as their sons. She always treated me badly, ignored me as I was nothing and took my brother's side even when he was wrong. My uncle never said anything since he was too afraid of his own wife.

My bad days become worse when I tried to go back to Shidou Orphanage, but I found out that orphanage was closed down a year ago. The hope Takahashi-san will accept me back and let me stay in orphanage was faded. All I had now was a big house with a messy garden and a big padlock at the gate. It mean I did not have any place to go home except my aunt's house.

**-7 years later—**

A bright sun shines today, which makes me a bit uncomfortable as I walk in the street. Feeling hungrt and thirsty, I have to accompany my aunt when she decides to do buy some clothes and other products for my little brother. She wants to celebrate my little brother's graduation by decorating the house and making a special meal. All I have to do is carry all her stuff, while she browses to find things she would like to buy.

My footstep are frozen as I walk passed a bakery store. A small Italian black forest, with some white cream and a small chocolate bars in the middle as the decoration. I stare a while at the cake to find the price tag of it.

"… if I buy this, I must cut my meal expenses and maybe some other of things… but more than that…I cannot eat this in peace. If auntie found this, I am sure she will take it from me or let me eat after _'smash'_ it… But I really want to eat this…"

While I am still in my own thoughts, a big hand touches my right shoulder. It makes my body jolt. A man with blue eyes, light brown hair, wearing a baby blue T-Shirt and black coat… his aura… it makes me a little bit uncomfortable.

'_I am sure that, he is a rich kid.'_

That man then offers me a plastic bag which he is holding in his hands. As for me, I choose to refuse the offer, by shaking my head as my short answer.

"…just take this…"

While he keeps on forcing me to accept his gift, suddenly I see a necklace with a small blue stone around his neck. It is same as mine, which I still wear it since I left the orphanage. I stare at him from the top to toe to make sure. When I finally am confident it is 'HIM', I feel my body temperature rised and my hearts starts to beat fast.

'_It is 'HIM'… I really miss him… but… dose he... still recognize me…?'_

I collected all my strength and said, "Gii…"

His facial expression change as a result from the word I just uttered. I try to call him once more but suddenly I hear my aunt yelling at me angrily as she grabs my hand. She asks for forgiveness for my 'bad attitude' and explains that I have a 'mental illness' as the cause of my bad attitude. That man does not say a word and let us leave.

I keep looking at him while my aunt is dragging me to the bus stop. I try to memorise his face and hope he recognize me as soon as possible.

My aunt pulled my hand hardly since I am not pay attention to her and after I look at her, she continues saying, "…if you do that again, I will kick you from our home, Takumi! Do you understand?!" I only nodded as my answer.

After waiting for some minutes, our bus come and my aunt stars to drag me again into the bus. When I keep looking at him, from his facial expression, I feel like he wants to say something but he just stand still.

In my mind, all I scream is, "Please, help me, Gii…"

I whisper the same words to myself when the bus starts to move and I cannot see him anymore…

**-00TO BE CONTINUE00-**

**A/N : Thank you for taking your time and reading this story ^_^ **

**Reviews? **


End file.
